


His Star

by ImagineBeingSafe



Category: Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Caretaking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Self Confidence Issues, Sickfic, reader!wump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeingSafe/pseuds/ImagineBeingSafe
Summary: Star is a nickname I could so see Mark using for someone he loves.So have some fic.





	His Star

**Author's Note:**

> First off, none of this is based in reality. It may be based on real people, but this is just a story. It's just stuff pulled from my head, that i think others might like.

 

 

What you had planned was what had happened the last few times you had helped with a charity live stream. Food & drink runner, punishment setup {off camera, of course.}

 

The fan's knew about you, but you were reluctant to be on camera. This part of Mark's life had nothing to do with you.

 

He wanted the opposite. He was _so_ proud of you, proud you were his. He wanted to show you off.

 

You forgot how stubborn mark could be, sometimes.

 

So an hour or so in, Ethan asked for water, and Mark chimed in that he wanted some too.

 

You happily fetched some. The hand off to Ethan went fine, but as your arms reached out with a bottle for Mark, his hands slipped over your wrists and yanked. You yelped as you landed in the space that had been Tyler's- who was currently going through the twitter feed on his laptop off camera.

 

 You could feel your cheeks grow rosy. Mark threw his arms around you, turning you to face the camera.

 

"Everyone, this is Mira. Most of the fun coming up on this stream, wouldn't be possible without her.

 

You squirm and bury your head into his chest, muttering invective. He murmurs softly, for your ears only, and you are grateful that he's not wearing a mic.

 

"Sorry, Star. Forgive me?"

 

He sounded like a sad puppy. It's hard not to forgive him.

 

"You'll pay for this I swear," you whisper to yourself.

 

Louder:

 

"I forgive you."

 

+

Later, it's time for arrow dodge. Mark's the unlucky target first. As Tyler grabs for an arrow, you step up.

 

"Give me that."

 

A grin blooms on Tyler's face. You wouldn't call it scary. More deadly.

 

Off camera, Ethan loses it.

 

Sweet revenge for all the times he was in front of the firing squad.

 

Neither of them were happy about Mark pulling you in before you were ready, and they are both on your side.

 

You flash your own grin, one that Mark knows well.

 

It was usually the precursor to something that would get his YouTube account deleted for terms of service violations.

 

**_This was not good._ **

 

"Darling, please. Have mercy," he cajoled.

 

The next ten minutes were filled with the sounds of arrows hitting their target, grunts of pain, the thuds of a body hitting the floor after dodging, and manly shrieks of terror.

 

You drop the bow.

 

Mark's still on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

 

You drop to the floor beside him.

 

He looks at you- and you throw yourself into a kiss.

 

One of his hands go to your side to steady you, the other to cup your face, as he fully enjoys it.

 

He looks dazed as you pull away to breathe.

 

" _Now_ , you're forgiven."

**Author's Note:**

> We find out how You became his Star.  
> some of it's not nice, but happy fluff is promised.


End file.
